


You Are My Sunshine

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot Kurlin after she goes deaf. Totally sappy and lovey dovey, cause fuck sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Meulin stood in the clearing, her eyes closed and the wind ruffling her hair as the tears dripped down her face. There was a pounding in her head but she could not hear anything. A sob choked her and she sighed, looking down. After that night, everything had just gone so wrong. Kurloz hadn’t seen her since he sewed his mouth closed, and she had secluded herself from the rest of the group. She was alone and hurt, heart still aching over the whole ordeal. She was about to turn when she heard something, just a small humming in the back of her head. Her heart began to race as adrenaline pumped into her system and she listened as hard as she could. It began to grow louder, and she whipped her head around, spotting her matesprit far off, walking towards her. With every step he took, the humming grew louder, until she could make out the words.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Tears stung her eyes as he opened his arms to her, feet pounding on the ground as she ran to him. His long bony arms wrapped tightly around her as the song played in her head, over and over until he set her down, his fingers cupping her face softly. He pressed their foreheads together as the song died down, being replaced by one phrase, the tears streaming down her face.

“I love you.”


End file.
